


but i want you now

by cresswell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora’s eyebrows shot up her forehead, her lips pulling into a small smirk. “It’s nice to see you too, Stiles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i want you now

Cora squinted, her lips parting in surprise. “Are you _crying?”_

 _"No,"_ Stiles huffed, dragging his sleeve across his face and trying to muffle a sniffle. “I told you, I have very severe seasonal allergies.”

Cora’s eyebrows shot up her forehead, her lips pulling into a small smirk. “It’s nice to see you too, Stiles.”

That set him off again, and a moment later he was reaching out and pulling her against his chest. She made a small noise of surprise, but she let him hug her to his chest, his face falling against her hair. “God. I thought I’d never see you again.”

She wriggled back enough to tilt her head back and peer up at him, his hands still around her waist. “Well, you probably wouldn’t have. I’m just back because I heard Kate is.” If Stiles didn’t know better, he’d say she had a slight flush to her cheeks.

He made a face, and it made her smile. “You shouldn’t have come back. I mean, don’t get me wrong; I’m really happy to see you. But at least in South America you were safe.”

"Not quite. Beacon Hills isn’t the only supernatural town, you know."

He felt his forehead crease in concern. “Did anything bad happen?”

"Um," she said, averting her eyes, and reached a hand up to scratch at the back of her neck. Stiles felt his stomach drop; he knew all her ticks for when she was about to lie. "Nah, not really."

_"Cora."_

"Okay." She sighed, fixing her gaze on his chest. "While Beacon Hills has werewolves, South America has demons."

Stiles could feel his face pulling into an unattractive expression, but he didn’t care. _"Demons?"_

She waved her hands, trying to calm him. “They’re nothing to worry about. I mean, if they possess you or someone you love, they are. But it was okay. I learned how to exorcise them, which could always come in handy.”

His jaw was still hanging open, and she touched his arm. “It’s really okay. I’m fine.”

Stiles shook his head slightly, breaking out of his speechlessness. “Yeah, I know. I just- it’s just- you could’ve been really hurt, you know?”

Cora’s face softened in the way it only ever did around him, and she slipped deeper into his arms. “But I wasn’t. Thank you for caring, though.”

He knew she was strong; he knew she could snap someone’s neck at a moment’s notice. But right then, she looked so small where she was nestled between his arms, just flesh and bone like the rest of them.

Well, and fangs. Can’t forget the fangs.

"Since you’re staying…" Now it was Stiles’s turn to scratch the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "Are you staying at Derek’s? Because Peter’s there, and I know you don’t really like him-"

She was smirking again as if she knew what he was going to say. She probably did.

"Anyway, just, if you don’t want to stay there, I’m sure you could stay at my place." He racked his brain for the little Spanish he knew. "Mi sofá es ton sofá."

"Mi sofá es _tu_ sofá,” she corrected gently, her eyes glinting gold in the late morning sunlight. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and Stiles noticed for the first time that her ear was dotted with studs and rings. He didn’t know that was hot, but apparently it was. “And thank you. I might just take you up on that offer. But Derek might kill you.”

Stiles snorted. “I can handle your brother.”

"Can you?” Cora teased, a delighted grin on her face. It was like she was just as happy to be back in his presence as he was. “Because you can hardly handle _me_ , and I actually _like_ you.”

Stiles pressed a hand to his heart. “Cora Hale likes me? Oh my god, I have to tell Scott about this right now-“

"Shut up!" She laughed, knocking her shoulder into his, and this time she was definitely blushing.


End file.
